


La calmada del salón

by KusajishiChiru



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢 Legend of Sanctuary | Saint Seiya: Legend of Sanctuary (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Female Aphrodite, Female Milo, Female Mu - Freeform, Genderbending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 21:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11494806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KusajishiChiru/pseuds/KusajishiChiru
Summary: No importa que tan aplicado como alumno fuera uno, siempre existirá un profesor que no te agrade y pienses que es injusto tanto contigo, como con tus compañeros, por más difíciles que sean estos./AU.





	La calmada del salón

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Saint Seiya ni sus variantes son de mi propiedad, todo esa creación viene principalmente de Masami Kurumada

No importa que tan aplicado como alumno fuera uno, siempre existirá un profesor que no te agrade y pienses que es injusto tanto contigo, como con tus compañeros, por más difíciles que sean estos. En esta situación se encontraba Mu, ignorando levemente la clase de repaso manteniendo un enojo muy bien disimulado, puesto que el profesor en turno le había rechazado su trabajo sin tan si quiera verlo, únicamente porque no le pareció donde iba la ubicación de su nombre. Su único consuelo en ese momento es que no era la única en esa situación.

Soltó un suspiro casi inaudible, observo a sus compañeros de salón, los únicos que se podría decir que ponían algo atención real a lo que hablaba su maestro eran los que no había entrado casi a clases y no tenían el trabajo aceptado. Era la ultima clase y faltaba poco para salir, miro disimuladamente su reloj de pulso, este decía que aun faltaban quince minutos, en los cuales tendría que seguir escuchando a esa persona y los chistes que soltaba de cuando en cuando, de los cuales se reían algunos estudiantes y no porque les causara gracia.

—Vamos chicos, aun soy joven para cumplir con mi sueño.

—Eso dice usted, pero todos sabemos que no lo lograra.— fuero la suaves y ácidas palabras que emergieron inconscientemente de los labios de la joven de cabellos lavanda.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, unos no había escuchado que dijo, algunos solo escucharon la oración a medias, las dos jóvenes que estaban sentadas a lado y detrás de ella, simplemente estallaron en risas que al poco tiempo se contagiaron a la joven. Varios se sorprendieron de que la _calmada_ del salón dijeran algo que estaban seguros, no fue un alago.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijo?— preguntó el profesor.

—Nada— fue lo único que respondió la aludida.

—Afrodita, ¿Qué fue lo que dijo Mu?

—No se, pero se veía graciosa— dijo entre risas la chica de pelo celeste.

—Milo, ¿Por qué te ríes?

—La risa de Afrodita me da gracia— atino a decir la pelirroja.

La risa de las tres se expandió por casi toda el aula y antes de que pudiera callar a los alumnos el timbre se dejo oír para que cada estudiante abandonara furtivamente el aula dejándole solo.

 


End file.
